l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kitsuki family
The Kitsuki family were founded in 822 when a brilliant yoriki, Agasha Kitsuki, saved the life of Mirumoto Januko, the Mirumoto Daimyo at that time. In recognition of his incredible powers of perception and this deed he was given his own family by the Dragon Clan. Great Clans, p. 90 Role They were often called "the hospitable Dragons", and served as diplomats and magistrates for the Dragon Clan. Although they branched out from a shugenja family, they had no shugenja school. Instead the Kitsuki taught Kitsuki Method, a unique technique that utilized perception, awareness and intuition to aid in solving a crime. Way of the Dragon, p. 34 Politics Kitsuki Daimyo The following were the known daimyo of the Kitsuki family: This a list of known Kitsuki Daimyo who cannot be properly placed in the chronology. Vassals of the Kitsuki The following were the known vassal families of the Kitsuki family: * Sakura family Within the family Kitsuki Mon The mon of the Kitsuki family was that of a dragon encircling and clinging to a lightning bolt. It was a curious image, and the depiction of the lightning was that of a swirling maze. The lightning symbolized cutting through the darkness, revealing things that could not be seen previously. Lightning was also the symbol of Osano-Wo, the Fortune of Fire and Thunder, who brought his wrath upon those who deserved justice. Way of the Dragon, p. 32 The Agasha Following the creation of the Kitsuki family there was a number of the Agasha who followed Agasha Kitsuki. While the Agasha kept their focus on their studies of the bubun, those with more interests in the practical applications of Agasha's works joined the Kitsuki. Over the years, a friendly rivalry arose between the two families, and the Agasha would often look upon the Kitsuki as their "little brothers and sisters". It would sometimes even occur that Agasha would refer to a Kitsuki when meeting them as oto-oto (little brother) or imo-oto (little sister). Enemies The biggest enemy the Kitsuki had made over the years, maybe without even knowing too much about them, were the ninja. In their quests for the truth, the Kitsuki occasionally picked up the trails of ninja who did not wish to be traced back to their missions. As such, quite a few Kitsuki had been assassinated over the years, and each time, more Kitsuki filled their place to investigate the new clues and learn more about the perpetrators, although rarely who they were. Way of the Dragon, p. 34 Schools & Paths The following were schools and paths within the Kitsuki family: * Jotomon's Shinrai * Kitsuki Courtier, formerly known as Kitsuki Magistrate school * Kitsuki Investigator * Kitsuki Gamester * Kitsuki Justicar Lands The Kitsuki provinces were just north of Toshi Ranbo, the Imperial City, west from the Sleeping Thunder Mountain near Phoenix Lands, and east from Unicorn lands. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 14 These provinces had formerly been ruled by the Mirumoto. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 63 Provinces The Kitsuki Provinces, also known as the Gateway to the Wall, contained most of the smallest peaks in the Great Wall of the North mountains and several twisting valleys making it easily confusing to visitors. These lands were also the home of most of the Dragon Clan's gold mines, producing the majority of it's wealth. A lot of goats were herded throughout these lands, ands as such the population was concentrated mainly in mining towns and shepperding villages. The lands themselves were sparsely populated, and it's people were quiet and withdrawn preferring solitude to visitors. The magistrates of these provinces were all Kitsuki, and most Kitsuki Magistrates served here initially as an "initiation" period. Shiro Kitsuki sat in the north of these lands, where resided the diplomatic corps of the Clan. It was also the centre of law within the Dragon, and any Dragon accused of a crime stood trial here. Even the peasantry of the Kitsuki provinces were well versed in the Tao and the law. Way of the Dragon, pp. 96-97 The Kitsuki provinces were divided into three smaller provinces. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 96 * Kaitou province (Ks2) * Shinpi province (Ks1) * Sinjutsu province (Ks3) Holdings * Kaagi no Tamashii * Keen Eyes' Strike Village * Nanashi Mura * Shiro Kitsuki * Toi Koku See Also * Kitsuki family/Meta Daimyo Kitsuki Category:Dragon Clan Leaders Category:Dragon Clan Families